Thermal (infrared) massage, as a tool to enhance personal wellness and immune function, is gaining consumer acceptance worldwide. As a result of this increased awareness and acceptance, a plurality of specialized tools are reaching the marketplace. One type of tool that has reached the marketplace is a treatment system which includes a treatment bed, first and second treatment appliances, a treatment mat and first and second remote control units. The treatment bed has a main body pad, a lower body pad, a bed frame and a pair of grips. The main body pad is for supporting and selectively applying heat and massage to the main (upper) body of a user in the supine or prone position. The lower body pad is for supporting and selectively applying heat and massage to the lower body of the user. The bed frame is for supporting the main body pad and the lower body pad in use. The grips are bolted on opposite sides of the frame and are for assisting the user in movement to and from the supine and prone positions on the treatment bed. The first and second treatment appliances are for placement against a selected body region and selectively applying heat and point pressure thereto. Each appliance includes a waisted portion and the second appliance is larger than the first. The treatment mat has a hand-grip and is for producing far infrared radiation and negative ions. The first remote control unit is for controlling the first and second treatment appliances and the main and lower body pads. The second remote control unit is for controlling the mat and has a socket defined therein.